There's only one, tree hill
by emilylauren
Summary: Based on the second generation. As Jamie starts his new chapter at Tree Hill High, what will the next five years bring? friend ships, romance and a lot of heartache, But what would tree hill be without all of that? there's only one tree hill.
1. Pilot

Jamie was a typical Scott boy. The most popular guy in school and an all star jock, everybody knew his name, almost everybody knew who he was. He had the all time highest score rate in basketball and thanks to his mom's intelligent genes he was getting straight A's. At sixteen Jamie Scott was already a good man, he had a great life and he knew where he was going in life, that was until _**she**_ came along, she walked right into his life and changed everything, the way he felt about people, the way he looked at the world, the way he thought love was.

...

So what she didn't make the cheerleading squad? Being friends with Jamie guaranteed her popularity... so why did Madison always feel so unimportant, unnoticed? Why didn't Chuck ever notice her when she walked past him in the halls with her newest perfume on? High school definitely wasn't all she thought it was going to be and so far NONE of her predictions had come true.

...

Chuck Scolnik was cool; besides the fact that since he was nine years old he spoke in the third person. He wasn't the smartest cookie in the tin but he was talented, years of writing music, listening to music and studying music had finally paid off, thanks to Mrs Scott he was allowed to practice in Red Bedroom and from time to time he performed at Tric so why did he always feel like there was something missing?

...

Georgia King was known by everyone, the most popular girl in school with only one wish, not to be the most popular girl in school. Cheerleader by name but not by reputation. Average grades weren't an issue to her; as far as she was concerned art and music were the most important things in life. She didn't have the time or the patience for her popularity. She would be a complete bitch if it wasn't for her best friend, head cheerleader... Carly Smith.

...

Being head cheerleader was 100% the best thing that could happen to Carly Smith, it gained her popularity, it gained her boyfriends, it pretty much gained her a free ticket out of this place... everyone knows that the pretty people write their own rules and everybody else has to play by them. She was a prima donna girl and she knew it. Carly could get any boy, any boy she wanted... so why wasn't Jamie Scott hers yet?

...

Logan Evans was going to be just like his dad, a little less of a dork yes but other than that he had high expectations in life. He was going to be an agent, just like Clay. He had a lot of people in his life that he needed to make proud, his dad, his grandparents and his Mom, both of them.

...

How could life not be perfect at seven years old? Lydia Scott was a lightning bolt, a ray of sunshine, she made everyone smile and that made her happy. At seven years old Lydia Scott was set to take over the world, she was smart and gorgeous, how could she not be with her genes? Lydia's favourite thing in the whole world? Her brother Jamie.

...

-**Hi guys, so this was just a start to this fic, It's mainly going to be based around Jamie but obviously I had to involve Lydia and Logan too... please review and let me know what you think so far! I'll update as soon as I know what you guys want from this, thanks! :) **


	2. It's nice to meet you

Jamie had known all of his life about Tree Hill High, he had been told story's from just about everyone he knew. They told him it would bring him both happiness and sadness, they told him that it would bond the strongest friendships known to man and the most powerful, all consuming romances there ever could ever be. He knew that from the minute he stepped into those halls that his life would change but he had no idea how much...

_**Monday, 2**__**nd**__** September 2019.**_

"_Mom I gotta go!" _Jamie called out to his mom from downstairs. Today was his first day of high school and he wasn't going to risk being late waiting around for his mom to give him a good luck speech. It was then that she ran down the stairs with Lydia, both of their hands hidden behind their backs.

"_...can I go..." _before Jamie could finish speaking Haley and Lydia were bursting party poppers at him.

"_Good luck on your first day James Lucas Scott!" _Haley chimed instantly throwing her arms around her not so little anymore baby boy. Jamie couldn't help but laugh, he knew that she would do something like this, she did the same on every important occasion... there was a home video somewhere of her congratulating him on his first tooth.

"_Thanks mom... but I really have to go! I think I'm giving Madison a ride" _

A simple nod was all that Haley replied with, and as she watched him walk out of the door she thought about her first day at high school. Lucas gave her a ride and pretended to be her fake boyfriend so that the other guys would leave her alone, her heart melted at the thought of it, she hoped that Jamie would do the same for Madison if she ever asked. Looking back down at her seven year old daughter a small tear fell from her eye, she had the most beautiful children in the world... she would never be happier than what she was at that very moment.

"_You, Lydia Bob... you promise me you'll be my little girl forever and always?" _

"_... I promise mommy." _

"_Oh my god I'm so nervous, Jamie are you nervous? WHY AREN'T YOU NERVOUS!"_

Jamie and Madison were in the car on the way to school; Madison hadn't stopped talking from the minute she got in... she wasn't the quiet little girl she was back in little league.

"_Well yeah, I guess I'm kinda nervous. Not as much as you though! Relax, its gunna be awesome." _

"_That's easy for you to say! You're a Scott; you're going to be popular from the minute you walk in that place." _

Jamie was a good driver, with both eyes on the road he took his left hand off of the wheel and put it down to the side, gently holding his best friends hand. He smiled as he felt her grip onto it like a safety blanket.

"..._not true, my uncle Lucas was invisible for his first year, then hated, and then popular, he was a Scott." _

"_I guess so." _

"_Madison, it's cool... and anyway, no matter what happens. I've got your back, you're my girl Mads." _

Suddenly it was like all of her nerves disappeared; she looked out of the window and smiled. She knew that Jamie would look after her, that he was telling the truth, that no matter what happened, no matter where they were or who they were friends with, Jamie would be there. As Jamie let go of her hand and placed it back on the steering wheel she pushed her long brown hair behind her ear, relaxing into her seat she now had no worries about what the day would bring.

Chuck Scolnik was walking through the school halls towards his first class, his sunglasses were hiding his self appointed 'gorgeous' eyes and his bag was flung over his right shoulder. He could see the looks he was getting from all the people stood around and he didn't care one bit. He was nervous, how could he not be? But there was nothing that confidence couldn't hide. He wasn't the first person standing outside the classroom, there were a few familiar faces... people he had seen walking around Tree Hill, in the cafe and such but the two people he really wanted to see weren't there. Just as he was scanning the others to see which people were cool enough to speak to a familiar voice called out from behind him.

"_YO CHUCK!" _

Chuck spun around instantly on his heels, his face lighting up the minute he saw his two best friends.

"_Jamie Scott! They let any old riff raff through these gates now huh?" _he answered back with laughter.

"_I'm surprised that you're here Scolnik! High school isn't exactly the coolest place for a rock star." _Replied Jamie winking at Chuck and going in for the standard 'knuckle touch'

"_Not a rock star just yet" _said Chuck winking back at Jamie and putting his arm over Madison's shoulder. All he could think about was how hot she had gotten this summer.

"_Wassup Maddie?" _he said smiling at the girl he had known since they were little.

"_Hi Chuck"_ she replied with a giggle in her voice. She got butterflies whenever she spoke to Chuck let alone whenever he touched her. It kind of annoyed her in a way, why did she have to like Chuck Scolnik? If he knew about it he would wind her up for years. She would never tell him.

10 minutes later they were all sat down inside the classroom, their seats not too far away from each other. Jamie couldn't help but stare at the teacher that he somehow recognised.

"_How you doing class my name is Mr Jagielski and I'll be your communications teacher for the next five years. So listen I'm going to jump straight into this, you're first assignment is an essay on you. who you are, what you want to do in the future, what makes you the person you are today, it's due in at the end of this week and there will be no excuses for those of you who don't get it in on time is that clear?" _

There were several mumbles and head nods from the rest of the class. From what they had seen already Mr Jagielski was going to be strict.

"_...Now I don't wanna be the grumpy teacher that you all hate, I have two daughters myself and neither of them would be pleased if they thought I was going to be that guy, but I'm determined to get you guys to be the highest scoring class of this year ok? So as long as you work with me then I'll work with you." _

The class didn't seem so afraid anymore. For what it was worth, it was the beginning of the year and at that stage everyone's determined to do well, nobody disagreed with what he was saying from that _point_.

"_... I'm thinking that it's time for everyone to get to know each other... I've told you a little bit about myself, I would like you to pair up with somebody in the class you DONT already know and spend the next ten minutes talking about yourselves, ok? Go."_

Everybody shuffled around the class, switching seats randomly with different people. Madison stiffened up when she realised that she wasn't allowed to partner with Jamie or Chuck.

"_Man up Madison." _She told herself, she wasn't going to be the nervous girl that she always had been.

She removed herself from her seat and looked around the room, spotting someone who didn't have anybody sitting with him yet, she hurried over and sat down in front of him.

"_Hi. I'm Madison." _She said with a smile on her face.

"_Adam, Adam King... it's nice to meet you Madison." _

He had one of those cute smiles that all boys knew melted a girl's heart, those half smiles that gave you that funny feeling in your toes. His stare was holding, Madison had no idea what to say from this point.

...

Chuck was sat with a perky redheaded girl he had only been sat with her for five minutes but already he knew that her name was Carly, she wanted to be a cheerleader, she has a hamster called Weeble and she planned on spending the next five years climbing the social ladder of high school. He couldn't work out if she was annoying or annoyingly hot.

"_...Oh my god I've just realised you haven't told me anything about yourself, I really never know when to shut up, it would be better if people just told me when to stop, OH MY GOD I'm doing it again... sorry, what's your name cutie?" _

Chuck laughed and flipped his fringe, his hair was one of his best features (in his opinion) he liked this girl, she was annoying yeah, but she was pretty... and she had a cute voice.

"_I'm Chuck Scolnik... err, I'm a musician? I play guitar, piano, I sing a little and I play basketball. And don't worry about talking too much, it's cute." _He winked at Carly and watched as she giggled and blushed, against her red hair it looked good, fiery.

"_Well hi Chuck, it's awesome to meet you. Wow you're a musician? I loooove musicians." _It was obvious flirting and funnily enough they were both good at it. "_Maybe you could play something for me sometime?" _

Instantly Chuck thought of two of the people who he loved. Chase Adams and Chris Keller, when it came to girls, Chase would always be the dopey one and Chris would be the guy that played it cool, who got more girls? Chris, obviously. Chuck decided that playing it cool would be the best way to do this.

"_Yeah maybe I will..." _he said with a cheeky smile on his face.

Carly didn't say anything, just blushed some more and looked down from the floor to his face. This guy was definitely a cutie.

...

Jamie didn't have a clue what to do next, the girl that sat in front of him was completely uninterested, everybody else seemed to be really hitting it off. She was sat there with her headphones in drawing into a sketchbook.

"_Um hi, I'm Jamie... Jamie Scott?"_

She looked up from whatever she was drawing and looked straight at him with a sarcastic look on her face.

"_You're a Scott? Great. I'm Georgia, Georgia King." _

Jamie was stunned, he had never played on the Scott name before but he knew that being a Scott got you places in life, all Scott men were great men and everybody knew that.

"_Um, sorry what's wrong with that?" _he replied feeling rather intimidated by the tiny girl sat in front of him.

"_there's nothing wrong with it, just don't think because you're a Scott you're in my good books... as far as I'm concerned you've done nothing to make me like you, give me a reason why I should?" _

She was incredible, this was the first girl that Jamie had ever met that wasn't falling at his feet... besides Madison of course. Most guys would get pissed and turn away, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was gorgeous. Her hair was tied into a long messy ponytail and she was wearing this sexy leather jacket. Who was this girl?

"_A reason to like me..." _he thought about it for a while and then something popped into his head, he didn't know how it was going to go down, whether she would like it or not, but it was worth a shot.

"_Because I'm going to make you happy Georgia King." _

Her heart stopped beating, without saying a thing she looked straight into Jamie's eyes, he was sat there... hands in his pockets, relaxed as he could be. He was different, she knew it instantly. As she stared her mind went blank, she could have never expected what would happen between the two of them, and she would have never predicted that Jamie Scott would turn out to be the love of her life.

The bell rang to signal the end of the lesson, what seemed like ten minutes had actually been an hour. Jamie shot Georgia a smile and got up from his seat. He made an impression, that was all he could hope to do. He left the room with Madison and Chuck, but all he could think about was her, gorgeous, incredible, moody, stubborn, Georgia King.


	3. Watch me

The rest of the day flew by, they met the rest of the people that would teach them for the next five years, they met some classmates and they explored the site a little bit, but throughout the whole day there was only one thing on Jamie's mind, Georgia.

"_So, was it as bad as you thought it would be?" _J said to Madison as they drove home together.

"_You know, it really wasn't... met some cool people, got some good classes... not too shabby for Maddie."_

Jamie laughed and then realised, she hated being called Maddie.

"_Maddie? Since when do you like being called Maddie, only Chuck calls you that and it's always driven you insane." _

She stopped for a second and realised her mistake, hopefully Jamie wouldn't be clever enough to understand it just yet.

"_... um well yeah, new school new start... Maybe I'll get used to being called Maddie."_

Jamie just shrugged, he didn't care what she wanted to be called, she would always be his 'Mads'

"_Did you wanna come back to mine tonight or go straight home? I can do either." _He said to Madison as he was nearing her street.

"_If it's alright I'll go back to mine? I kind of wanna get started on that essay anyway, tell everyone I said hi." _She replied, soon enough Jamie had pulled into her driveway and she was stepping out of the car. "_Thanks for the ride Jamie, I'll see you tomorrow." _

"_See you later Mads." _He watched as she waved to the car as he pulled away. It was then that he saw her; he could have crashed into a lamppost if he wasn't such a good driver. He slowed the speed of the car right down so that he could stare; he had never felt so stalky in his life.

It was Georgia, she had pulled into a driveway not too far away from Madison's house. Her hair was slightly messier this time and her leather jacket was in her hand and not hugged to her perfectly white shoulders. But she wasn't alone, Jamie felt his wrists tighten on the steering wheel as he watched that Adam guy get out of the passenger seat of the car, Georgia unlocked her front door and he followed her in... Suddenly a swarm of jealously flooded over Jamie, all he wanted to do was drive. As he put his foot on the pedal he couldn't help but think about what they could be doing inside the house. No, he refused to believe that she was that kind of girl, she wasn't like that. He had known her for all of an hour but he knew that she was special; she wasn't a typical, slutty teenage girl.

Before he knew it he was at his own house, sat in the front seat of his car just staring at his basketball hoop, jumping out of the car he picked the ball up from on the ground and started to practice his jump shot, unlike his dad... Jamie could score when he had a lot on his mind.

"_Can I play Jamie?" _called a soft voice from the front door. Jamie turned around to see Logan stood there, arms folded and leaning up against the door, his golden hair shining in the sun.

"_yeah no problem buddy, good day?" _ever since Jamie met Logan he became close to him, there was a three year age difference between them but they always found common ground. At the start Logan wasn't much of a sports person but he got used to it and got pretty good at it too.

"_Yeah I guess, first day back at school... boring!" _

Jamie laughed at him, at thirteen years old what worries did you have?

"_Aw not cool Logan, not cool at all. Is my mom inside?" _Jamie had spoken to his mom about everything since he was able to speak, he had been thinking of how to tell his mom about Georgia from the minute he met her.

"_Yeah, she's inside with my mom... wedding renewal stuff, I really wasn't listening." _Logan replied, he really didn't seem too interested.

Clay and Quinn decided on a quick wedding the day that they applied for custody of Logan, the wedding was rushed and although they both loved it, Clay always wanted to give Quinn the wedding she deserved, so last Christmas he proposed... again, and they were going to renew their vows in the next couple of months, it had been all the women in the family had spoken about for months.

"_Ok dude, well I'm gunna go see if I can find her... I need to talk to her about something, carry on playing if you want." _

Jamie passed the ball back to Logan who continued to play for a while. When he walked into the house he could hear that both his Aunt Quinn and Brooke were there, their laughter was echoing through the house... what was it about weddings that got girls all excited? The minute he walked into the lounge all of them let out a shriek when they saw him, Haley immediately got up off of the couch and ran to hug him.

"_There you are! How was your first day? I've been thinking about you all day, do you have any homework? Was it awesome?" _she was more excited than he was.

"_First of all, hi to you too mom. And yeah it was pretty good... um, can I speak to you for a sec?" _

Haley's face dropped, she instantly thought of the worst... did he have Nathan's genes and get suspended on his first day?

"_Yeah sure baby, wanna go upstairs? Come on." _

Haley and Jamie both walked upstairs and into his bedroom, she shut his bedroom door and sat with him on his bed, it was the place that they always went when they went for their little talks.

"_So what's going on then Jamie baby?" _she said putting her hand softly on his knee.

Jamie stopped for a second and bit his lip, he didn't know how to say it... especially to his mom!

"..._mom when did you know you were in love with dad?" _

Haley just stopped and smiled, a flash of relief washed over her face.

"_well, I first realised when he came to my house... was threw pebbles at grandma and grandpa's windows and..."_

Jamie cut her off before she could finish her story.

"..._yeah I know and you came out and you argued and he kissed you in the rain and it was happily ever after... so you didn't know the minute that you saw him? it wasn't, love at first sight I mean?" _

"_Well. Your father is gorgeous, and he always had been, but he was a jerk... so I never really felt like it was love at first sight, but there was the obvious attraction. Why Jamie? What's going on." _

Jamie began to blush for a second but then he looked straight into her eyes, he could trust her, he always could.

"_Mom I've found the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. She's, well she's just... she's the one. I know it." _

Haley grabbed his hands; she had seen her son have crushes before... Madison obviously back when they were younger, but he had never mentioned love before. This was serious.

"_James Lucas _Scott_ I'm not going to tell you that you're too young or that it's only a puppy love, I was only seventeen when I fell pregnant with you but I will tell you to be careful, because once in a while everyone gets their heart broken. But if she's really the one Jamie... then there's nothing you can do, the heart wants what it wants... tell me all about her!" _

"_Her name is Georgia... Georgia King. She's INCREDIBLY moody, I mean she didn't want to speak to me even if it was a class assignment, she just saw straight through me. But her eyes, mom her eyes were amazing, she has these big blue eyes that I could swim in if it was possible, and ridiculously long brunette hair, she's a little bit shorter than me and she doesn't try too hard. I think she's artistic, when I was speaking to her she was drawing in this little sketchbook and she was listening to Mia Catalano through her headphones. She's just, I don't know mom she's different, I'm gunna marry her, watch me."_

Jamie froze for a second as he saw Haley start to cry, he didn't know what he had said wrong but for some reason she was sat there wiping away her tears.

"_Sorry, sorry Jamie it's just, she kind of reminds me of someone... your Aunt Peyton actually. So tell me, what did you say to her?"_

"_... I made her a promise." _He said without giving too much away.

"_What kind of promise? This better be something I want to hear Scott!"_

Jamie laughed; it was good that he could talk about things like this with his mom. She was his favourite woman in the world.

"_I told her I was going to make her happy mom." _He said with a small smile on his face, he watched as she smiled back and for a moment he felt closer to her than he ever had.

"_And so you will Jamie Scott, and so you will." _


	4. Try Out's

The next day started the same as the one before, Jamie left the house pretty early to pick Madison up and they were walking the halls of high school right on time only to be met by Chuck shortly after. Chuck was the first person who saw it, the bulletin board; both basketball and cheerleading tryouts were today.

"_Ayo Jamie, you trying out for basketball?" _Said Chuck as he browsed through all the signup sheets.

"_Hell yeah! I wouldn't miss it Scolnik. What about you?" _Jamie replied whilst writing his name onto the basketball sheet.

"_Yeah man! What about you Maddie... Cheerleading?" _Chuck said as he lifted his glasses up to wink at his friend, he was not expecting her reply.

"_Yeah I was thinking about it actually!" _she said as she wrote her name in her own pretty purple pen.

"_Really? Cheerleading? You would be into walking around in the tight skirts with the pom poms?" _even Jamie looked shocked, he would have never expected Madison of all people to try out for cheerleading, but yet again... if his mom did it then Madison could.

Madison was starting to get offended at the way the boys were reacting to it, why couldn't she be a cheerleader? Why couldn't she be one of the popular kids? She could do whatever she wanted to and she would.

"_Yes really! I'm athletic? I can dance, you two better not be saying I'm not pretty enough to be a cheerleader..." _you could see that she was really getting frustrated now, not even Jamie was looking like he agreed with it. Chuck then threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in to him.

"_You're gorgeous, and you're going to be a great cheerleader... and it looks like they're at the same time so we'll be able to watch you try out" _Chuck said winking at her. Madison was gorgeous, she always had been, it would be awesome to see her come out of her shell and become one of the cheerleaders for the Ravens. Madison smiled to herself, Chuck always knew how to make her feel better... even if he didn't know it, maybe he would realise it if she did become a cheerleader... maybe.

The bell rang for class and they had all put their names down for the tryouts, only a few hours to wait now. As they walked into class they all took their seats, Jamie had completely forgotten about Georgia, he hadn't thought about her for at least an hour or two. He took a seat behind her and got all of his books out from his bag. Chuck sat in the seat next to Carly who greeted him with a cute smile and Madison took the seat nearest the front, she was surprised when Adam... the boy from yesterday walked past her, gently stroking the side of her cheek playfully as he sat in the seat next to her. Without saying a word she shuffled in her seat and coughed nervously, she had never really been in a situation like that before.

"_Ok class how are you today! It's great to see you all here, let's get to work. I know it's a long shot but has anybody written the essay already?" _Mr Jagielski didn't waste any time, from the minute he walked into the class he was already on topic. His eyes scanned the room for signs that anybody had in fact done the essay, he knew that on the second day into high school nobody wanted to be labelled a 'nerd' most of the kids he could see that most of them kept their eyes to their desks, all of them except one, Madison's eyes switched from left to right then back down to her notebook.

"_Alrighty then well it's not due until the end of the week so you're all safe. I suppose it sounds really stupid that I'm saying this five minutes into the class but I have nothing else prepared for you to do for the rest of today, class is dismissed." _

Everybody picked up all of their bags and began shuffling out of the room, what were they supposed to do for the next hour? As she walked behind Chuck and Jamie, Madison jumped onto Chuck's back, ever since they were kids they always played piggy back, it seemed that even now they were teenagers and in high school nothing had changed.

"_So what do you guys wanna do?" _Chuck groaned from underneath the clasp of Madison. Jamie, who was walking next to the two 'lovebirds' as he called them only had one idea of where they could possibly go.

"_River court?" _he said as if they could even turn it down.

"_Sounds good to me, who's driving?" _Madison said, she was still happily bouncing away on Chuck's back. She could drive... she got her permit a few months ago but she hadn't told either of the boys yet she secretly loved them driving her around, she loved the fact that she had her two best friends to look after her. Her boys meant everything to her.

"_I can if you want, but that's only going to work if you decide to get off of me!" _Laughed Chuck, as much as he made it out that she was too heavy to carry, he really didn't mind too much and plus, she was hot... most guys that saw them together usually gave him a jealous look. He giggled to himself, as if that would ever happen, him and Madison... as if.

They walked into the car lot and straight over to where Chuck's truck was parked. They climbed into the seats and before they knew it they were at the river court. He always kept a basketball in the truck so he and Jamie got a bit of practise in before try outs.

"_Chuck you need to work on your jump shot, you keep missing! And Jamie you're quick but you need to be smart about it, go in the directions that nobody will expect you to... think of your dad, and your grandpa Dan, think of how they would play it." _

Madison was sitting on the 'bleachers' shouting out encouragement, she knew the boys would take it seriously but laugh about it in the same time, they knew that they would take her advice on board, she wouldn't give them the advice if they didn't need it.

"_Shouldn't you be working on your cartwheels or something cheerleader?" _called Jamie as he dribbled the ball towards the hoop, shortly after he made the shot.

"_Fortunately I don't need as much practise as you do!" _

**Two hours later...**

The boys were walking into the gym talking about the English class that they had just come from; they had been given a book report on the second day in, now they had two pieces of homework to do. Chuck had never even heard of Julius Caesar... Jamie on the other hand had a little bit of experience when it came to the book. There must have been about forty guys trying out for the team, it kind of made Jamie's heart sink a little when he saw them all gathered together, he wasn't the best at basketball but he made a prediction, he would beat his dad's score record, he would carry on the family tradition even if he wasn't the best player. He nodded his head towards Madison who was stood with a bunch of girls trying out for the cheerleading squad, his heart dropped a little more when he noticed that Georgia King was one of the girls she was talking to, the other girl was there too, the one from Communications, he was pretty sure her name was Carly. He was too busy staring that he didn't even notice the coach shouting.

"_...SCOTT, you're skins. Alright men I wanna see your best, I wanna see your strengths, weaknesses, I wanna see if you can hit a ball through the hoop I wanna see it all. If I see something I don't like I'm not going to hold back, I want a CLEAN game. The ravens have seen one too many rivalries between their own players and I AM NOT going to have anything like that on my court, when you're on my court and you're wearing the teams uniform there will be no grudges. So shirt up, strip down and get on the court." _

The boys all did as they were told, Jamie; who was on the skins team pulled his shirt over his head, it was now that he was thankful he worked out, being in front of all the cheerleaders shirtless was nerve wracking. They were fifteen minutes into the game and he was already struggling, he knew that although they were doing their own thing they were watching the game, after all... it was what cheerleaders did best. Every turn that he took, someone on the other team did the same thing, it was obvious what moves he was going to take next, and that's when he thought about what Madison said earlier. Jamie quickly looked around the room at the other guys, he studied them for only a second to see what they were doing, suddenly the ball was in his hands, he used his speed to go left, then he spun on his heels as the other team member followed him and sped right towards the net, it was time to show what he was best at. He threw the ball into the air with one hand, looking straight at Coach Dean as he did it, the ball went through the hoop and the rest of the team hooted.

And that was the shot that got him on the team.

"_So you and Chuck Scolnik... are you a couple or what?" _Said Carly from behind her pom poms, she had seen the way they act together and for some reason she had taken a liking to Chuck.

"_Me and Chuck? What no! We've been friends since we were little, there's nothing between us." _Laughed Madison as she tried to get the first few steps of the routine into her head. A smile spread across Carly's face.

"_Oh good, because he's hot." _The rest of the hopefuls laughed. No matter how these tryouts worked out, Carly was clearly going to be popular, everybody agreed with what she said, laughed at her jokes, followed her movements precisely.

"_Really? I guess he's not unattractive." _Madison lied through her teeth, Chuck was hot and she knew it. But if Carly wanted him then there was no way she was going to get him, even if she was on the cheerleading squad.

"_...So what about Jamie, what's his deal?" _Georgia asked quietly from behind the two of them, she made sure she was quiet about it, she didn't want him hearing anything.

"_Scott? He's my best friend. Has been for years. He's a real good guy, why? You interested?" _Madison said as she turned around and winked at Georgia, she had only known her for about twenty minutes but already they were getting along.

"_No, definitely not interested. He just said something in class yesterday." _

"_Oh, OH... speaking of class yesterday, what do either of you know about Adam King?" _Madison asked, she was getting used to these dance routines now. Georgia's response to the question was quick and blunt, it surprised Madison to hear it.

"_He's an ass." _

Carly and some of the other girls laughed, Georgia smirked and Madison looked confused to say the least.

"_... Don't look so shocked, I'm not a bitch. He's my brother, and believe me he is an ass. He thinks with his penis. I suppose that's not his fault though, he can't think with the one brain cell he has." _Georgia responded. Madison really didn't know what to say... she didn't think Adam was that bad, although he had freaked her out a bit when he stroked her face.

"_Oh. He act's really strange around me it's kind of creepy... sorry." _She apologised to Georgia, although what Georgia said about him was worse than what she said.

"_You don't have to apologise to me, but trust me... you seem like a nice girl and he's not a nice guy. Just keep your distance from him." _

Madison smiled to herself but didn't say a word, the impression that Georgia gave was that she hated everyone, from what she had seen, she seemed like a really cool person.

"_Ew, can we stop talking about your sleazy brother. You said that Jamie said something weird to you in class... what did he Say Gee? Was it X Rated?" _laughed Carly, now that she had mentioned it, Madison was kind of interested in what Jamie had said to her too. Hopefully it wasn't X rated, they were best friends and always had been but as far as she was concerned, Jamie and Chuck kept that kind of talk for when they were together as boys, bro sleepovers and stuff like that. It would gross her out if they talked about sex in front of her.

"_It doesn't matter. Anyway do you all want to run through these steps together? I think we've all pretty much got things down." _Georgia was clearly trying to change the subject.

"_Sounds good Gee Gee. Alright girls, let's try it from the top with the music." _shouted Carly as she pressed the play button on the stereo and stepped into line, with a big 100 watt smile on her face she shouted out to the rest of the girls.

"_5, 6, 7, 8!" _


	5. One big family

"_How was your day son?"_ called Nathan from the kitchen, it was his turn to cook dinner tonight and he had just heard Jamie walk through the front door, it was funny how you could tell which member of your family it was just by listening to them.

"_Better than good... I think, I'll talk to you about it in a second" _Jamie's voice hollered as he ran upstairs. Madison, who had come home with Jamie today walked into the kitchen to meet Nathan.

"_Oh hey Madison, sorry I didn't know you were here" _Nathan said as he continued to potter around in the kitchen.

"_Hi Nathan, don't apologise its fine." _She said with a smile on her face as she sat at the table.

"_Did you want to stay for dinner? I've over compensated with the food here so we have plenty" _Nathan asked as he stirred a big pot of sauce. Madison smiled, she loved having dinner at the Scott's house, Haley always cooked great food and Nathan wasn't bad either, plus she loved spending time with her second family.

"_That would be great thanks papa Scott. Do you need any help?" _she asked.

"_Papa Scott" _Nathan chuckled "_that still makes me laugh, and no I think I've got everything under control for now, if anything catches on fire though feel free to help out! Where did Jamie go?" _

"_He went to his room to change I think..." _Madison replied.

"_To change? My boy is such a girl." _They both laughed in unison, in the next five seconds Jamie was running back down the stairs.

"_Hey Dad, where's mom? And Lydia..." _Jamie asked as he noticed that Lydia wasn't in the lounge watching kids TV and his mom wasn't fussing about his second day at high school.

"_Your Mom is over at Aunt Brooke's with Lydia, they had a play date but she should be on her way back about now. How was your day?" _Said Nathan answering his son's question but looking uninterested, he was looking confusedly at a cookbook on the counter. Madison giggled to herself, give it five minutes and she might have to intervene and help out.

"_Well..." _Jamie begun.

"_Basketball tryouts! ... sorry." _Madison finished, she was excited about it and she knew that Nathan would be excited too.

"_Thanks." _Jamie laughed before throwing a screwed up piece of paper at her head playfully.

"_You tried out for basketball?" _Nathan suddenly looked interested "_that's my boy!" _he said as he 'bro touched' Jamie. "_So how did it go?" _he asked.

"_It was ok I think. The coach seems cool, loud but cool. the final team choices get put up tomorrow so I'll know then... um dad?" _

"_Yeah son?"_ said Nathan who was now sitting and listening intensively to Jamie's story

"_Uhm, the sauce..." _Jamie pointed to the saucepan that was overflowing with red, tomatoey liquid.

"_CRAP!" _Nathan cried as he ran to the saucepan. "_Madison you were supposed to help me if anything went wrong" _he joked.

"_No, no, no! You said to help if anything caught on fire, and I see no flames" _she laughed as she skipped to help him in the kitchen, grabbing a towel to wipe the sauce that had over flown onto the counter. The front door opened noisily and Haley piled in the door with Lydia.

"_Hello?" _she called out through the house. "_Mm smells great, tomatoey!" _

Haley walked through the kitchen and stood with her mouth wide open when she saw the mess made by Nathan.

"_Nathan Scott I leave you alone and you wreck my kitchen! After years of cooking you're still finding ways to make my perfect home look like a bomb site, Hey Madison... sorry about this how are you sweetie?" _Said Haley as she walked through to the kitchen kissing Madison's head as she passed by.

"_Aw no Haley it's cool, sit down you don't have to do all this I can clean up. And I'm great thank you. Hi Lydia." _She replied as she continued to wipe the counters down. Lydia chose not to reply but to smile and hug Madison instead.

"_Sorry Hales." _Nathan apologised, within five minutes all of the mess was cleared and the food was ready, everybody sat down at the table to eat and talk, they were a family.

"_So you tried out for the squad huh? I remember when I was a cheerleader, they were good times. I hope you get it!" _Said Haley as she happily ate the pasta in front of her, she hated to admit it but it tasted really good, she should let Nathan cook more often.

"_Yeah I tried out but I doubt I'll get in... I don't really fit in with any of the other girls, even though they are kinda cool." _Madison replied before taking a sip of pink lemonade. "_this lemonade is awesome Haley, nice job." _

Haley smiled away, Madison was nothing like Haley but she remembered feeling the exact same way when she joined the team, it was meant to be a onetime thing, Peyton and Brooke asked her to fill in for Theresa when she got chicken pox but she ended up staying and at first, Haley didn't feel like she fit in with the other girls, they were all gorgeous and popular, they could all dance really well and wore the most fashionable clothes, but two of those cheerleaders turned out to be her best friends, the godparents of her children, being a cheerleader was one of the best things she did in high school.

"_I'm sure that it'll work out, give me a call tomorrow if you get in ok! And you Jamie, I want to be the first person to know if my boy is going to be the star of the basketball team." _

Nathan looked up from the table with a sulky look on his face, Jamie loved his mom but the first person he was going to call if he got into the team would be his dad, no exceptions. Maybe he just wouldn't tell his mom that.

They finished up with dinner and headed up to Jamie's room, Nathan and Haley had no problems with them being alone in the room together, they had been friends for years, so Jamie and Madison were allowed to be in his room together with the door closed.

"_So... do you think we got in?" _Madison asked as she flopped down on Jamie's couch.

"_Hopefully, I don't know. you seemed like you were ok with the girls? How were they?" _He didn't care about the other girls at all, he was hinting for anything to do with Georgia and Madison knew it.

"_They were cool, Georgia King asked about you actually." _She replied. Jamie's eyes widened, he couldn't believe that Georgia actually asked about him, he was pretty sure she hated him.

"_What?" _he said before he realised he should probably be playing it cool.

"_I meant, oh... what did she say?" _he corrected himself and Madison rolled her eyes, she found it funny.

"_she just asked about you really, we spoke more about Chuck than you... sorry Jay" _she winked before she watched his face drop from excited to depressed.

"_Oh." _Jamie replied.

"_She's not interested in Chuck... that's Carly, I think Georgia just wanted to know what you were like really, who knows... she's pretty hard to read, stubborn."_

"_Yeah she is..." _Jamie replied, he felt a little better now that he knew Georgia wasn't into Chuck.

"_She's pretty cool though. It would be cool if we were on the squad together... I need girl friends too you know!" _Madison joked, she thought about it for a second, maybe she did need new friends, she had only ever had two and those were Jamie and Chuck, they were both guys... maybe having girl friends was exactly what she needed in high school.

"_I suppose that's true... I don't know who else would put up with you though" _Jamie laughed as he relaxed back onto his bed.

"_You're so dumb Jamie"_

"_And you're annoying Madison."_

"_Jamie Scott you could not survive without me."_

"_Definitely true." _

"_Definitely." _


End file.
